warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Billystorm
|pastaffie=Kittypet |namest=Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl=Billy Billystorm |familyt=Mate: Daughters: Son: |familyl=Leafstar Firekit, Stormkit Harrykit |mentor=None known |apps=Snooky |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, ''Beyond the Code, After the Flood}} Billystorm is a ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Billystorm is first introduced as a kittypet who lives with Twolegs at night and early morning, and serves as a SkyClan warrior during the daytime--one of the daylight warriors. The full-time SkyClan warriors aren't friendly toward Billystorm, like they are toward most of the daylight-warriors. Billystorm has an apprentice, Snookpaw, who is also a daylight warrior. :He appears later after the warrior ceremony of Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire, to many of the full time warriors' dismay. He questions Snookpaw teasingly after his apprentice mentions that he wishes that Bouncefire could be his mentor. :When the full-time warriors and the daylight warriors have an argument, it is shown that Billystorm doesn't care about what Firestar said, pointing out that Firestar is no longer there. Leafstar takes him to the battle practice area along with his apprentice and watches Snookpaw practice a new battle move. The group travels back to camp as snow falls, and he is chosen to go explore the area farther up the cliff. He backs out of the mission, explaining last time that his housefolk became worried the last time he stayed overnight when the snow kept him from returning home. This frustrates many of the full time warriors, but Leafstar dismisses this, telling him to go home if he wished. Once he is gone, many of the warriors mentions he always wants to disappear when there was hard work to be done and he should be given a lot to do upon his next return. :Billystorm joins a training session with Snookpaw. After the training session, Billystorm speaks briefly to Leafstar, surprising her by announcing his support for her decision to banish Harveymoon and Macgyver. This is the first of several times he backs Leafstar's decisions, an early sign of his feelings for her. :Some time later, the daylight-warriors are not told when the battle against the rats was going to take place, and are outraged that they were left out. Billystorm isn't as angry as the others, and seems more concerned with Leafstar's wounds, another sign of his feelings for the SkyClan leader. :The two cats meet up again, this time under the excuse of teaching Snookpaw a new hunting move. When Snookpaw isn't paying attention, Billystorm revealed that the real reason he asked to see her was to tell her that he had seen Sharpclaw and Stick leading an unauthorized patrol to Twolegplace. Leafstar is thankful for his concern, but chooses to disbelieve this. :The day after the Clan saves a hurt Twoleg kit, an argument breaks out about what would happen if the Twolegs attacked. Leafstar is wondering what to do when Billystorm and the daylight warriors, enter camp. Leafstar has a sudden burst of inspiration and calls a Clan meeting, making Snookpaw a warrior after Billystorm gives his consent. The newly named Snookthorn joins his mentor, but soon approaches Leafstar, saying he can't be a warrior because he doesn't want to be an enemy of Twolegs. :After Snookpaw nearly drowns, Billystorm and Leafstar give Fallowfern's kits a miniature training session. Billystorm seems to really enjoy Leafstar's company, and is shown to be good with kits. Not long after, Billystorm expresses concern for his apprentice to Leafstar, and asks her to accompany him into Twolegplace to see if he's alright. Leafstar accepts, and they make a chaotic venture into Twolegplace, which results in them fleeing from Snookpaw's Twoleg nest. :After the attack on the Twoleg, Billystorm goes on a hunt with Leafstar, Cherrytail, and Mintpaw. Billystorm and Leafstar later confess their love for each other, but they are interrupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have kits since she's a Clan leader, and that leads to a quarrel between the two. :During the attack on Dodge and his followers, Leafstar loses a life and Billystorm, not knowing that leaders have nine lives, yowls in agony. When she awakens, he is surprised and overjoyed while he kneads the ground in embarrassment. :Leafstar, later, is thinking that she had a deputy and medicine cat to trust even if she had to step down from her duties for a while to nurse kits with him. Later, she tells Billystorm that they need to talk. Though the book is cut off it is likely that they become mates. :In the manga adventure at the end of the book, Billystorm scolds Rabbitpaw when he catches a squirrel instead of the required bird. He then tells Leafstar that he has to leave to go back to his Twolegs. Later, he helps Sharpclaw and his patrol rescue Leafstar and Rabbitpaw from the dogs. He is seen clawing at the dogs, then calls for Frecklewish to look at Leafstar's leg. He then is seen looking worriedly at her. He is last seen during Rabbitleap, Creekfeather, Nettlesplash, and Plumwillow's warrior ceremony. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Billystorm is seen sitting protectively by Leafstar, and Leafstar remarks that she wouldn't be where she is today without his help. While the Clan runs smoothly, and the patrols carry on, Billystorm tells Leafstar that she's done an amazing thing. Leafstar modestly declines, and Billystorm says that she's united the Clan. The Clan is only a few seasons old, and it's future looks secure at last. When Leafstar goes to hunt a bird, Echosong is filled with concern about her kits. She then frantically asks Billystorm why he didn't stop her. Billystorm replies that no cat can stop Leafstar. :When Leafstar has a dream about being torn between her kits and the Clan, she wakes up frantically, and Billystorm greets her and asks if she's had a bad dream. Leafstar says that he's early, and Billystorm replies that he wanted to see how she was doing, and that his instincts were right. Leafstar says she's fine, and asks if his Twolegs will be worried. Billystorm answers that they think he's enjoying the newleaf sunshine. He then brings the subject back, saying that she does look tired. She once again replies that she's fine. Sharpclaw then arrives asking if she'll join a patrol, and she declines, saying that Billystorm should go. :Leafstar and Echosong are collecting herbs for the Clan when Billystorm quickly arrives, apologizing about getting late to the gorge. His housefolk had shut him in and he had to wriggle out of a window. Leafstar jokes that she thought he looked a little squeezed. However, Billystorm still looks frantic, and asks why she's up there, possibly looking for him. Echosong says that if something were wrong with Leafstar, she'd hardly go to Twolegplace to tell him. He asks to make sure that they would send someone, and Leafstar reassures him. :As Leafstar runs back from Twolegplace, pain starts to arrive from the beginning of her kitting. Billystorm comes, worriedly asking if she's all right. She snaps back that she's not and that something's wrong. Clovertail calmly says that her kitting is about to begin, and Billystorm helps carry her into the medicine den. He is depicted pacing around the nursery in anxiety. Echosong finally comes out and announces that he is a father to two she-cats and one tom. Leafstar invites him to come and see, and says that she hasn't named them yet. He replies that their names will come once they get to know them. When he sees them, he whispers that they're beautiful. However, not long after that, an elderly Twoleg woman takes his mate and kits. As she is being carried away, she tells Billystorm to tell Nettlesplash, as he'll know where the Twoleg lives. :Leafstar starts to feel guilty about naming the kits without Billystorm. Finally one day, Sharpclaw and a patrol arrives to save her. They peek in through the window, and Billystorm asks if she and the kits are all right. She says that they're fine, but they need to get out. Billystorm says that they're coming up with a plan to get her out of there. He and the patrol make noises at the door and the Twoleg brings a bowl of milk. Billystorm tries to sneak in, but the Twoleg stops him, saying Leafstar needs peace and quiet. All attempts fail, so the Clan goes back. :The second patrol arrives later and Harry and Nettlesplash help save the kits. They run to the other clearing where Billystorm carries one of the kits back to the camp. Billystorm stays the whole night for Leafstar's comfort even though he can't do that very often. After a Clan meeting, Leafstar tells Billystorm that she thought of some names for their kits: Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. Billystorm replies that he does like those. Just then, Harry arrives to ask if he can be admitted into a Clan when Billystorm adds that he must train to be a warrior, learn to hunt, guard borders, and be willing to give up his life. Harry agrees, and admits that his real name is Sol. Billystorm is seen walking away from him warily. Beyond the Code :Billystorm is first seen when the daylight warriors and full warriors are arguing. Leafstar is trying to break them up, but then Harrykit hurts his nose. Billystorm tries to help Harrykit, but doesn't know what to do. After a few moments Sharpclaw tells Leafstar to tend to her kit, and he'll take over. :Later Billystorm and Ebonyclaw offer to go hunting, but do not take any prey themselves. This pleases Leafstar and Sharpclaw. :Billystorm and Leafstar discuss things about Sol. After the talk Billystorm agrees with her to train Sol the ways of a warrior. That night after the gathering he decides to spend the night in the gorge in Leafstar's den with her and their kits. It is raining heavily. After a while Sharpclaw tells them they need to evacuate the lower dens, as the water is rising. But things go the wrong way as water bursts into the gorge, flooding it. Everyone gets to safety, but as soon as the water drains away Cherrytail finds Lichenfur's soaked body. After the Flood :Billystorm arrives at camp after spending the night at his Twoleg nest. He and Leafstar are upset as they look at the wrecked camp and he decides to go fix the worst bits. He, Harveymoon, and Shrewtooth find some silverthorn and Harveymoon is glad they found it before someone stumbled into it. Billystorm agrees and says it is deadly. He and Leafstar get rid of the silverthorn and Stormkit comments it looks nasty. Billystorm tells his kits to stay away from it and is very serious about it. He then asks Leafstar if it will be safe for the kits to play in the gorge and she assures him they'll be fine. :When Leafstar sees the kits playing with moss, she asks them if they're stalking it like a mouse, but Firekit tells her they're pretending Billystorm's housefolk gave it to them which surprises her. Harrykit also says that Billystorm told them they can live with him in his Twoleg nest which makes Leafstar get very angry with her mate. She then drives him out of camp and everyone is shocked as they watch him leave. As she drives him out, she calls him by his kittypet name, "Billy." :Leafstar thinks Billystorm took the kits when they go missing, but when she goes to his Twoleg nest and takes him up onto the roof for a talk, she tells Sharpclaw he doesn't have the kits and Billystorm asks her if they're missing and she tells him they've been missing since the afternoon. After a short argument, Billystorm returns to his Twoleg nest. :In the morning, Leafstar, Billystorm, and Echosong go searching for the kits. When Leafstar apologizes to him, he asks her if he said he would blame her and she says he didn't, but he said the kits wouldn't be safe in the gorge and she tells him he was right about that. Billystorm says the kits probably went looking for him because he stopped coming to camp and blames himself for it, but Leafstar tells him it's her fault. :When rogues attack the camp, he helps Leafstar and Echosong down the gorge and they start to fight the aggressive rogues. During the fight, he's attacking two cats. Eventually, they drive out the rogues. :As Leafstar is about to banish Sol, Billystorm tells him he's going far away and never coming back, but Sol snaps at him that he makes him sick. Sol calls Billystorm a "pathetic daylight warrior", and Billystorm announces that he will not return to his Twolegs anymore. When Sol leaves, Billystorm is worried he'll appear at the camp, but Leafstar tells him to let him try. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with amber eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Leafstar: Daughters: :Firekit: :Stormkit: Son: :Harrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters